


Fuck Buddies

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: But does it for hidan, Hidakaku - Freeform, Hidan swears a lot, Hidan wants attention, Kakuzu hates affection, Kakuzu is silent and shit, M/M, Negligent kakuzu, This fic is quite short, blah, i can't tag, nothing really, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan knew that Kakuzu didn't love him. He also knew that Kakuzu didn't hate him. They had a relationship, a close one, but they weren't involved enough with each other to be called a couple, and they weren't as disassociated with each other to be labeled as enemies. So, they simply went with the term: fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Read on! The summary is quite self-explanatory.

Hidan knew that Kakuzu didn't love him. He also knew that Kakuzu didn't hate him. They had a relationship, a close one, but they weren't involved enough with each other to be called a couple, and they weren't as disassociated with each other to be labeled as enemies. So, they simply went with the term: fuck buddies.

And fuck buddies they were, when Kakuzu's nails scraped across the albino's spine, deep and drawing thick, crimson blood. Hidan made a low noise in his throat in pleasure, and the sound vibrated within the older man's chest. Kakuzu's hands were raking red lines down the sides of his waist, and their lips were meeting in a mess of a kiss, all sloppy, wet, and heavily unsophisticated.

Kakuzu found himself pinning Hidan's shoulders to the mattress and scanning his eyes up, down, and along the man under him. His impatience was kicking in, and he tugged the man's pants off, ignoring all cusses and exclamations of denial. And then he went plunging into Hidan, dry, unlubricated, restricted in a tightening, unclenching heat. Strangled and choked sounds were rising in the humid air, and Kakuzu gave what he wanted: pain.

And by the morning, Hidan's ass was red from abuse, and his lips were swollen, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and sputtering all night long, as he had his body pounded in the satin sheets of the bed. He sat up, bare and sore. He looked around, and he was alone.

~~

Kakuzu and Hidan had been assigned a mission. They walked together. It was eerily silent, and it was starting to play on the older man's nerves. Hidan hadn't dared to to speak, but Kakuzu was thoroughly irritated by the man's sudden need to actually be silent.

"What is it?" The taller man forced out, stopping.

"What is what?"

"This." He kinda felt like yelling, but he really couldn't; he never did. "Why are you silent? What is it?"

Hidan twisted his mouth in an ugly snarl and avoided the other man's Christmas eyes. His eyebrows knitted together harshly.

"Don't fucking worry about it, old man."

"Just spit it out, Hidan."

A pause.

He suddenly felt self-conscious and revealed; he closed his cloak, hopefully unnoticeable, and tried to gather the words in his throat to speak, but his usual confidence failed him, and he ended up spitting out garbage than his feelings.

"There's nothing to spit out, Kakuzu, so just fucking drop it. Let's get on with the mission, or that orange bitch will be pissed, and we really don't need our asses kicked."

Kakuzu agreed because he knew this was just pointless stalling, and they went.

~~

The next hour, they found themselves stopping at a dango shop because of Hidan's complaining.

"You don't even need to eat to live, Hidan." Kakuzu grunted, annoyed, "This is a waste of money."

"Oh, shut up. Just pay for the shit. I have a taste for something sweet anyway."

Kakuzu's left eye twitched under the bottom lid, but nonetheless, he paid for the dango, and he watched Hidan eat, talking as well, but he wasn't really listening because he was overwhelmed by disgust and irritation.

"Kakuzu, you son of a bitch, are you even listening?!" The albino hollered, scaring the small woman behind the counter.

"No. Not really. Hurry up. We need to start heading out in a few minutes."

"Ugh. Why can't we just fucking talk?!"

Green eyes narrowed, surrounded by the red of its sclera. "Because we don't have time for it."

Hidan started to turn red, and his dango became forgotten as he began to seethe and shout.

"How about you make time, you old bitch! I'm tired of this shit! You never show fucking emotion; the only time you do is when you pound my ass in the mattress, and I'm sick of it!" A silence.

The woman silently tiptoed away, and Kakuzu seized his arm roughly and pulled him up, getting angrier and angrier as Hidan's screamed out cuss words, but as soon as they rounded the corner, Kakuzu pushed his back against the wall, and the crack of his skull against the brick was audible, but so was Hidan's grunt.

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say any fucking thin-"

"Just shut up and listen for once." And Hidan knew he wanted to scream and shout and holler, but the firmness in his voice was enough to shut him up.

"Is this what you want, Hidan? For me to notice you?"

"Outside of the bedro-"

Kakuzu glowered. "I said shut up."

Not a single word from the albino.

There was that unusual silence again, but it wasn't really irritating. It was almost soothing. Kakuzu leaned forward until his nose was pressed against the smaller man's. He knew he would hate this, but this is what Hidan wanted.

Tanned hands slowly pulled his scarf down and revealed his mouth, which was stitched across his cheeks. Kakuzu had taken his scarf off when they had sex, which was multiple times, but Hidan had never noticed, too close to the pain to actually give a damn about anything else.

To both of their surprise, Hidan closed the gap between them, and wrapped his hands around Kakuzu's neck, pressing their mouths together in a more sophisticated but equally savage kiss. Hidan was very violent, and it reflected in his love. He threatened Kakuzu's lips, tugging them with his teeth and caressing his mouth with the muscle of his tongue. But then Kakuzu pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Enough. Let's go."

Hidan smirked.

"Alright, old man."

Then they left to finish their mission, and Hidan knew that Kakuzu would notice him more.


End file.
